Commercial enterprises and other organizations often store large amounts of data related to their operations. For example, an online business may store data describing products, sale transactions, customers, vendors, online activities of customers, and so forth. Data retrieval, update, or analysis jobs may be requested by internal or external data consumers. The scheduling of such jobs may be a challenge given the large quantity of data to be processed, the available computational resources, the available storage capacity, various quality-of-service considerations, or other factors.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.